


you and me (and you too)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Finn wasn't really expecting to have a Valentine's this year, yet somehow he ended up with two. Not that he was complaining





	1. Rey & Han Go Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Rey ditch school

"I need your help."

Rey whispers though clenched teeth in Han's ear, not wanting anyone to overhear.

He raises an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to start talking.

"You're a guy, right?"

Han makes a face at that question then looks at his body then back at her, "I'm pretty sure I am."

"Whatever, look. I need _guy_ advice."

Han crosses his arm and smirks, "Finally going to make a move on Finn, huh?"

Rey looks at him in surprise then does a quick scan to make sure no one overheard him before going back to whispering again, "How did you know?"

"You're about as subtle as a fucking train wreck on a boat."

Rey punches his arm, feeling a little worried. 

_If she was that obvious, then surely he must've noticed it too._

She shook her head of those thoughts, not wanting to chicken out.

"Whatever. What should I get for tomorrow?"

Han's eyebrows furrow in confusion which turns to understanding then worry.

"Impromptu mall date. I help you pick something out and you help me pick something out."

"Hey, hey. We can't just leave out and skip school."

"We can and we will."

He says as she pushes her to the door and Rey stops resisting once they're out the door.

They make their way to his car and Rey turns to ask him a question as she buckles her seatbelt, "Who are you getting something for?"

Han doesn't answer for a moment, making Rey's curiosity grow.

"That's for me to know and you to not know."

Rey rolls her eyes and sits back, a little irked at his secrecy.

Han sighs but doesn't say anything until in their parked, "Look its not that I don't want to tell you. She'd just rather I not tell you _or anyone._ But after tomorrow, hopefully that'll change."

Rey knows that's the best answer she was going to get, so she left the conversation alone.

"Where should we go first?"

Rey asked as they entered the mall. 

"Food court."

_Silence._

"Okay, okay. Let's go to a clothing store or something and pick out something for your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Rey grumbled as she followed him, ignoring the _yet_ her mind whispered back to her.

After what felt like an hour, they left the store with nothing to give to Finn as a gift.

"Why did we even go in there?"

"Because I wanted some new stuff."

Han said in a duh voice, holding up the bag in his hand.

Rey rolled her eyes at him again for the second time that day.

Rey began to walk away and Han had to jog a little to catch up, "Look, you got to start off small. Like....a card or something."

Rey didn't reply, just took his hand and dragged him inside the Bath & Body Works store.

"Girls love to smell good."

Han nodded then started to find something for whoever he was seeing while Rey found something for herself.

She looked around to see him making faces as he smelled each perfume before picking up one that must've smelled good to him.

He handed to Rey for a second opinion, "What do you think?"

Rey nodded then handed it back to him,"Nice choice."

They went to pay for his stuff, Rey had already paid for hers.

He ended getting up lotion to get with it at the suggestion of the cashier lady.

They decided to go to the food court because they were both a little hungry.

Rey headed to a candy store on their way out and got a box of chocolate and some heart shaped lollipops.

*

"I bet you're glad we ditched, huh?"

Rey shakes her head, but doesn't stop the amused smile from showing on her face.

She had him drop her off at the store near her house so she could get a card to go with her stuff.

Rey only hoped tomorrow went as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice


	2. here's my jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is whipped and Leia is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the next chapter will be focusing on Finn with a dash of Han and Leia. The fourth chapter will be about all three of them together. I hope none of the characters seem OOC. Comments are nice.

"Helloooooo. Earth to Leia."

Leia blinked back to focus as Poe's fingers snapped in front of her face. She got distracted, watching Han leave the school in a hurry. She wondered if everything was okay.

"You're still not listening to me."

Leia snapped out of her thoughts again, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Leia shook her head then put on a reassuring smile, "So you said something about Finn...."

Poe shushed her as the person in question walked past them with a wave. They waved back and Poe started talking once he was sure there was enough distance between then so he wouldn't be heard.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel."

Leia lips and eyes widened at his words, _"Finally._ You've been making eyes at him since he moved here."

"I have not."

Leia said nothing, holding in her laughter.

"But I need your help."

"I'm listening."

"I was going to tell him by getting him a gift for tomorrow, but I wasn't sure what to get."

Poe sighed, feeling a little unsure. Leia rested her hand on top of his, smiling in reassurance.

"I mean if you had a boyfriend, what would you get him?"

Leia scratched her head at the _if_ part of his question. She felt guilty about keeping her relationship a secret from her friends, but she wasn't ready to admit what she already knew.

The bell rang as she was about to respond and the both of them went opposite ways to class. They'll talk later at lunch.

*

"So what should I get him?"

Poe said after he swallowed the bite he took of his sub.

"I don't know. I'd probably get him a shirt or _a jacket_!"

Poe jumped as she shouted, but she was barely paying any attention.

He thought about it, this was one of his favorite jackets. Then he imagined how it would look on Finn and it kinda made up his mind.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to give it to him? Do I just hand it to him? Should I have someone else do it so it's a more of a surprise once he knows its from me? Should I attach a note to it?"

Leia struggled to hold in her laughter as Poe went on a mini rant.

"Poe. Poe. DAMERON!"

She sighed in relief as she finally got his attention, "I have an idea. Give me the jacket with a note attached and I'll make sure he has it tomorrow."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"Okay, Organa." 

Poe ducked her swinging hand, knowing she hated it when people called her by her last name.

Just as he was about to something, his got distracted. Finn walked past, talking to his short friend Maz and she snorted at the Poe's eyes were practically glued to him.

"You're so whipped."

Poe blushed then pick a bread crumb off his sub and threw it at her.

*  
"Don't hurt my baby."

"I'll protect it with my life."

Poe rolled his eyes as he handed her his jacket. He hugged her goodbye before heading to his motorcycle in the parking lot and heading home.

Hopefully Finn would like it.


	3. pick and choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't feeling drawn out. The last chapter is next and we'll finally have FinnPoeRey interactions

"You got your eyes on anybody, Maz?"

Finn looked at his short friend, waiting for a response. 

She shook her head, "Not this year. It's just me and Chewie watching movies on the couch."

"What about you? Have you finally found someone whose going to take you away from me?"

Finn shaked his head at her, shoving her lightly, "Ha ha."

Finn did the combination to his locker, jumping back in surprise as something fell out. 

He crouched down and looked at the familiar jacket and the note attached to it. He was about to read it when Maz snatched it out of his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day. From Poe. _How romantic._ "

Finn shook his head, trying to ignore the slight flutter in his stomach.

"Looks like you'll be spending Valentine's Day with someone else."

Finn closed his locker as the bell rang and smiled as he walked to class, thinking of Poe Dameron.

*  
"What are you smiling at?"

Leia looked to the side to see Han standing next to her.

"Nothing just watching to see how my plan goes?"

"What plan?"

"Poe needed my help for Valentine's Day. Just watch."

He followed her gaze, wincing when hr noticed Finn standing there with Poe's jacket in his hand, a light blush on his cheeks.

_Oh no..._

"Wait, Poe has a thing for Finn?"

Leia nodded her head in agreement, turning to look at Han when he started laughing.

"Oh this is going to be so good."

Leia looked at him questioningly, eyes narrowed, "What are you talk about?"

"Remember when I told you I took Rey shopping for her crush yesterday."

Leia covered her face in despair. 

_This was not how it was supposed to happen._

The bell rang but Han and Finn were already gone before she could say something to them.

*

As Finn walked into class, the teacher called him over.

"Morning, Ms. Padme."

"Morning, Finn. _Someone_ left this here for you."

Finn looked down at the candy and chocolate in her hands, feeling a little giddy. Poe gave him his jacket and candy.

He walked back to his seat and opened the box of chocolate. A card fell to the ground and Finn frowned, wondering why Poe would give him two notes.

He looked at the inside of it and read the poem silently.

His eyes widening when he read the last part.

_Happy Valentine's Day  
                      -Rey_

He remember having a _small_ crush on her when he first came here, but he thought she was dating her friend, Han.

Finn decided to push those thoughts aside so he could focus on what was going on in class.

*

"What should I do?"

"I say date both."

Finn gave Maz an exasperated look buy she just shrugged in reply. 

"Alright. How about you just have a talk with them and have them both sit down and choose for you."

Finn didn't like the sound of that either. Actually, the first option sounded a lot better.

He heard singing and the conversation was dropped.

He looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't tell.

At that moment, five people came in all carrying a bouquet of flowers and the singing got louder.

He watched as they all headed to the table Leia was sitting at, placing the flowers in front of her. 

Han came in with a microphone pointing at her as he walked closer.

He sat in next to her as the song ended, looking nervous and excited. He said something that no one heard, but everyone was still paying attention to them.

Leia smiled and nodded and they kissed while the whole cafeteria erupted in applause.

Finn looked around, locking eyes with Rey and then Poe.

And at that moment he knew what his choice would be.


	4. i think this could work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes his Valentine on a date. Poe and Rey are confused, but optimistic. And Han and Leia are proud of their friends.

Finn left a note in their lockers, telling them to meet him at the park across the street after school.

He sat on a swing and watched as Rey walked up to him with Poe a few feet behind her.

He sat up quickly, running over the speech again in his head.

Poe and Rey stand in front of him, looking at each other questioningly.

“I'm sure you both wondering why I brought you here.”

Finn mentally kicks himself with a lot of force because _of course they we're_. 

“So yeah, the both of you sent me gifts today and I asked you to come here so I could make my choice.”

Finn takes a deep breathe, “I'd like to take the both of you out today.”

Finn waits for their reaction. The both of them looked shocked, confused, and a little pissed off.

“If you guys don't want to, it's okay. I'm sure….”

“I'm in.”

Rey nods, trying to reassure herself a bit.

“It wasn't the way I imagined this going, but why the hell not.”

Poe shrugs with a lazy smile. And now all three of them are smiling and yeah this day is going way better than expected.  
.  
.  
.  
Finn decided to take them to the movies. He paid for the tickets while they decided on a movie.  
.  
.  
.  
They spent the first half of the movie in awkward silence. At one point, all three of them reached for the popcorn at the same time and quickly withdrew their hands.

Finn got and excused himself to the bathroom, hoping they'll use that opportunity to talk.  
.  
.  
.  
“So….this is really awkward, huh?”

Rey laughs in response, scratching her ear, “Yeah it is.”

“Do you think this could work? The three of us dating.”

Rey shrugs, trying to picture it in her head, “ I don't know, but it's worth the try right.”

Poe just smiles and nods then turns his attention to the TV. When Finn comes back, Rey grabs his hand with a shy smile on her face. Finn grabs Poe’s hand to hold. Poe and Rey share a secret look.

 _Yeah this could definitely work._  
.  
.  
.  
They leave before the movie is over, still holding hands as they walk out. Finn drops Rey off first, walking her to her door. She stands on her toes to give him a quick kiss. She waves goodbye to Poe before heading inside.

When he gets to Poe’s house, the boy declines his offer to walk him to the door.

Poe takes his hand in between his hand and places his lips on top of his. He breaks the kiss after what feels like an eternity and smiles goofily. 

This turned out to be a great Valentines Day.  
.  
.  
.  
The couple watched the three people walk out of the theater holding hands with a proud smile on their faces.

Leia looks at Han, running her fingers through his hair, “I love you.”

Han looks at her in surprise, not expecting to hear her say it. That surprised look turns somber and he twirls a piece of her hair around his finger.

“I know.”

He said without his usual arrogance. Leia probably should've been upset that he didn't say it back, but to her it was the perfect response.

 _Happy Valentine's Day indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this story. Comments are nice. Also, Ronald McDonald came to school yesterday and it was so fun(ny). Thanks for reading.


	5. Rest In Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another great person has moved on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not an update to the story. this is about Carrie Fisher.

I know it's weird for me to speak on someone I don't know, but it's Carrie Fisher. She's an incredible woman whose been through and overcome so much. Her death hit me hard because I been in a bad place and hearing about some of similar struggles made me feel like change was possible. I loved her as Princess Leia. (Only bringing that up once because she's more than just a character).

My prayers and condolences go out to that family because death is easy. I'm still trying to deal with a death and my family. And to all the people who she inspired and who looked up to her, have a wonderful day. Thank you.

### Rest In Peace, Carrie Fisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day y'all

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched The Force Awakens yesterday and oh my why did I wait so long. The ending killed me. Han's death killed me and the new movie is coming out two days after my birthday so I already know how I'm going to celebrate some of it. But yes I loved all of it. Rey is awesome, Finn is perfect, Poe is great, Chewie was one of my favorite parts. Anyway I hope you liked this story. Comments are nice.


End file.
